Quarter Moon
by Learn Your Place13
Summary: Agnes  Aggie  Rhodes and Edward Cullen were best friends in the 1900s. That is until he became sick with the influenza. This fanfiction starts the day Edward was turned and shows after breaking dawn. Meet some new characters  Jarren Black  alsoonWattpad


January 18th, 1918

Chicago, IL

Aggie's Pov:

I walked to the stairs of the hospital and stared. I have never liked them. My mother died in one like this one. I still remember all the sick people that were there, cold, pale, dull eyes. I shook the memory from my mind. This is for the Masens, I repeated to myslef. Why must there family have so much hardships when they were the nicest people I new. They were my extend family. There son my best friend.

I walked quickly up the stone steps of the tall imidating, brick buliding. I opened the black door and heard people crying, begging, and praying. I walked to the desk about ten feet infront of me. The was a man bendibg down looking for papers. He was tall, lean, muscular, pale blonde, and pale white.

I cleared my throat and spoke, "Umm...excuse me sir?" I was surpised that my voice was as shaky as i felt. The man looked up and i was being stared at by two stunning gold eyes.

"Yes?" He asked, "How may I help you?"

"I was wondering where may I find the Masens?"

"Oh. Right thus way." He lead me down the long white hallway. I passed rooms and saw people crying over motionless bodies, and doctors putting needles into people. We passed nurses wheeling bodies with a sheets over them. I heard doctors telling families that their loved one has passed on. I frown and felt sheard if sorrow towards them.

Finally we stopped at a small white room with two beds. In the first bed was Elizabeth Masen. She had long dark brown hair to her shoulders, pale grey skin. she was a very pretty women, petite. Her eyes were closed but i knew that under them were a pair of fantastic green eyes! The eyes of a women who always cared and was strongminded and determined.

In the other bed was a boy that I knew oh too well. I smiled as I remembered the same little boy that would pretect me from teh boys who would tease me and make fun of me. Who i could tell anything to. But he wasn't the same. He had the same lifeless grey skin as his mother and her green eyes. He had the same cruly light brown hair of his father and a handsome face. I frowned. He didn't look good. His mother looked better. But he...he looked like he had only hours to live. I turned to face the doctor.

"Are you family?" The man asked.

"No. But I was staying with them until they fell under with the influenza."

"Oh. Well, I am Doctor Carlise Kendrick. You can call me Carlise if you like." He told me. "what's your name?"

"Agnes Rhodes." I informed. "Wheres Mr. Masen?" I asked. But I already knew the answer I just didn't want to admit it. The Masens were the only family I had left.

"He passed away a few weeks ago. I'm very sory for your lose." I turned to look at him and I stared in his eyes and suddenly images ran through my mind.

A man with blood red eyes.

A deer laying on the ground bleeding.

Then a horrible pain that went through my body and then it was gone.

I ran through them one more time. Blood. Red eyes. A horrible pain. Carlise wasn't human. No he was much different.

"Carlise I wish to have a moment alone with them." I asked. He nodded and walked out. As soon as the door closed I lunged over to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth?" I whispered. Her eyes opened. "I have something very important to tell you."

Carlise Pov:

I sat in an empty room. I thought about my encouter with Agnes. I wondered what that was. When she looked into my eyes I felt as though she shoved a key into my chest and and unlocked my secret. I trusted Anges.

I heard coughs. Cries. People vomiting. I felt so useless. All I wanted to do was save these lives. But even I wasn't that skilled in my medical studies. I was only a vampire.

Many, many, many, years ago I was attacked. I was attacked by what is now known as a vampire. He turned me into one, and because of him. I am a souless monster. I am more attractive, faster and stronger than humans. I was paler and my sense were stronger than humans. But for a price. I lived off of animal blood. Most of my kind drank human blood.

I was interupted by an girl standing in the doorway. She wore a long tan skirt, and tan jacket with a white button-up shirt. She had brown hair tied in a bun and light almost gold eyes. She had tan skin and she was really pretty. It was Agnes. "Elizabeth Masen wishes to see you." She said.

I walked to the door and she whispered something very quietly as I passed, but I heard because of what I was," I know you'll do the right thing."

"I will try." I said. I walked quickly down the hallway. Elizabeth was laying in her bed.

"Save him!" she commanded.

"I'll do anything in my power." I promised.

"You must," She insisted. "You must do everything in YOUR power. What others cannot do, that is what you must do for my Edward," I was frightened. She looked into my eyes with her pericing emereld ones. Then she fell asleep.

She had made up my mind. I looked over at Edward. A thought came to my mind, I will no longer be lonely. But why would she want this for her son? How did she find out my secret? Then I looked at Edward again. He was dying. He had at most a few hours.

You must do everything in YOUR power, her voice echoed, What others can not do, you must do for my Edward. I braced into action. I wheeled Elizabeth to the morgue. Agnes sat with Elizabeth until she passed away. I ran back to Edward. Everything passed by in a blur and was back to Edward in seconds. I wheeled Edward out the back and brought him to my apartment. I ran on the roofs. I had to do this fast.

I repeated all the injuries I had when I turned. He woke a few days earlier.

Three Days Later:

Edward awoke with eyes of red. He was paler. "What happened?" he asked. I told him everything, his name, his family, and about Anges. "Aggie." he corrected. "She likes Aggie better. Her mother had died of the influenza a month ago. Her father died years ago he was found with all the blood...he was attacked by a vampire?" He explained.

There was silence for a few moments.

"I can never see her again?" He said more as a statement.

"Do you want to hurt her?" I asked.

"No." He said. "She's like a sister to me. I have always protected her. And now she has lost all the family she has. I feel awful." He let his head drop. He glanced at me. "Why didn't you just let me die?"

That was a question I didn't even know the answer to. "I do not know." but I really wanted to say, 'your mother convinced me.'

"What did you say?" Edward asked.

"I do not know?" I answered.

"No after that." Edward prompted.

"I didn't say anything." I said truthfully.

"Yes, you said, 'your mother convinced me'." he said. I looked at him in shock. 'How did he know that?' I thought.

"I thought that." I repiled.

"What?" Edward asked. "Think something agian." He commanded.

'Can he read others thoughts?' i asked myslef.

"Carlise I think I can." he repiled.

We sat in silence for a while.

Four Months:

I was running through the woods when I heard a scream. The voice sounded familar so I ran towards the scream. The I came acrossed an unusual sence.

A tall, muscular, man with long cruly blonde hair tied behind him. He was dressed in a black blazer that was covered in dirt, black dress pants that were also covered in dirt, and and undone white button up shirt that was covered in blood. He turned to look at me and and I saw red eyes.

"Carlise?" The girl asked her voice shaking.

"Aggie?" she nodded.

"Are you a friend of hers?" I asked the man.

"Yeah. She's my supper." the man said taugtingly.

"Please just give her to me." I said. I could see fear in Aggie's face. She looked so scared and fragile. "Please?" I prompted.

"I'm sorry." He told me. I rasied an eyebrow. 'Sorry for what?' I meant to say but he cut me off, "For this!" And he grabbed Aggie's arm and bite. She let out a scream. And I lunged at him. He jumped away form Aggies and she fell. I ran at the man and shoved him into a tree. we broke through the tree and he fell on the ground. I swung at him and I was distracted by Aggie suddenly. I looked at her and reliazed that she was turning into a vampire.

I ran to Aggie. She looked at me. "It's okay." I assured. I wish I could do something. I looked at the bite mark-a sliver cresant- and wondered. What if I tried to suck the venom out. Like a snake bite. I took her arm in my hands and brought it slowly to my mouth and I bite.

Aggie's Pov:

Pain. It went all through my body, burning my blood. The last thing I remember before the pain was red eyes. All the sudden the pain seemed to get less, and less intense. As if it was being sucked out of me. All I could see was blackness. Never ending. The pain still seemed to be there.

Then I felt my arm drop. I wondered who was next to me. Then I tried to remember what had happened.

All I could remember was being followed and hiding in the woods. I wondered what was happening to me. I didn't feel like I need to scream. The pain slowed.

Am i dying? I thought. I always thought dying would be worse than this. I must be wrong. I felt something brush past me. It wasn't as cold as I thought. I felt like the weather, which was mid winter, had changed. It wasn't cold anymore. I didn't know dying was like this.

Suddenly my eyes felt light. The blackness I had saw was now a whiteness as if the sun was breaking through my eyelids. I smiled. I felt as though all of this was over. I was joining my mom who i hadn't seen in months again. And my father who I bearly remember. I felt the pain stop.

I felt different.

But the same at the same time.

It was odd. I guess dying is excatly like sleeping. I smiled. I felt myslef sit up and open my eyes. i was surprised of what I saw.

I wasn't dead.

I was still very much alive.

I saw the forset. The trees leaveless, but snow barely holding on to the branches. I turned my head and saw a figure coming towards me. "Carlise?"

"Yes."

"Why aren't I dead?"

"Umm. I can't answer that."

"Why?"

"Because I do not know myslef. You are not a vampire, and you are not human. You have been turned into a some sort of both. Very rare to vampires eyes." He informed me. "You could easliy pass as either. So I would be careful. I'd like to think of you almost like an exiperment.

April 23, 2011

Port Angeles, Clallam, Washington

Aggie's Pov.

The store clerk looked over my choice of clothing and I just smiled. "That'll be $45.78." She said.

"Here you go." I said handing over my credit card. She handed it back and I turned to leave.

"Such a freak!" The clerk whispered. I smiled.

"Bye!" I said turning around making my eyes flash red. She and anothe store clerk jumped back in surprise. I laughed my mishevious laugh and I just walked out.

I sat in my black porche and sped off. "Why am I a freak? JUst because I am neither vampire, nor human? Or Is it that I wear all black and act like a vampire? Or that I hate humans?" I said to myslef. I tend to talk to myself. I am a little insane. But either way I am still a living -kinda- breathing creature too! I would have loved to go and suck every last drop of her "Normal" blood.

"Whose laughing now!" I'd yell at her. "ME." I repile. I sighed. But Carlise already yelled at me yesterday for being late. I had to get to this random address in Forks, Washington.

What could possibly be so important?

My curiousiness was getting the best of me so I decide to go 100 m/h. I continued to drive. I soon came to a'sign that said "Welcome to Forks" And then a really LONG number.

"FINALLY!" I cheered.

I drove around town and after a few minutes I gave up and called Carlise.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

"Hello, Mrs. Black." his calm mascaline voice greeted. Mrs. Black was my fake name, he only used it when Edward was around and we were talking on the phone.

"Hello Carisle."

"Are you lost?" He asked.

But I heard a sexy masacline voice from the other end ask "Whose Mrs. Black? Carilse are you cheating on Esme?"

"No. I am not, Jaren." He answered sounding tired. I laughed.

"Yes Carlise I am lost." I repiled defeated.

Bella's Pov.

We were sitting in the living room. Carlise had excused himslef to answer his phone. "Hello Mrs. Black." he said.

With my vampire hearing I heard a "Hello Carisle" A answered cheerfully. Her voice was cheerful, and sound like wind chimed.

"Are you lost?" Carlise asked the girl. Was Carlise inviting someone here? Then Jaren (Jacob's older brother) yelled jokingly, "Whose Mrs. Black? Carlise are you cheating on Esme."

"No. I'm not Jaren." He aswered glaring at him. I smiled.

Then "Mrs. Black" answered, "Yes Carlise I am lost." They talked for a few minutes. Then I heard him hang up.

"Carlise what is this all about?" Esme asked.

"We are having a Vistor. It's a surprise for Edward. And I think she will be good for Nessie too." Carlise said.

Bella's POV.

As soon as Carlise said that in walked a girl with shoulder length black hair, black and red plaid skirt, a black short sleve shirt with a grey corest on it, black flats and red fishnet gloves. She walked in no knocking on the door or anything. "Hey carlise." I recognized the voice from Mrs. Black. Carlise went and greeted her with a quick hug.

Edward walked in the room and stopped. He looked at the girl and his expression turned as if he had just seen a ghost. "Aggie?"

"Hey Edward!" she repiled.

"Your, your, alive?" Edward asked.

"YEah. Werid huh?" Edward was quiet but nodded.

"So. Hows being undead?" she said trying to lighten the mood.

"So do you two know eachother?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah. Aggie was my best friend. You know in the 1900s." Edward repiled.

"Yup. He use to beat up the boys that made fun of me." Aggie answered.

"So are you a nomad?" I asked.

"No. Well... yes. But I just go where ever I want. I don't have a coven." She said. I felt kind of bad, being alone for about a hundred years.

"So. How did you become a vampire?" Esme asked.

"Well, I was walking down the street at night. When I heared someone following me. I ran into the woods and hid behind a tree (A/N I know that it's not the smartest thing to do. But Aggie is kind of clueless) and Someone appeared and teased me. He said he has been hunting me a few weeks. And Then I started screaming yada yada yada...then Carlise showed up. Then the hunter bite me and there was a very bad pain." She said.

"The hunter was James. The Tracker that attacked you Bella." Carlise told me.

"REally?"I asked.

"Yup." Aggie nodded. "So do all of you eat animal blood?"

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"Not many vampires have gold eyes." She said poiting to my eyes.

"Oh. Yeah."

"Do you drink human or animal?" Esme asked.

"Human." Aggie said.

"Aggie could you try to stick to animal blood? We like to keep a low profile so we don't like to kill humans." Edward said.

"Sure. I'm hungry anyway. Is there a woods somewhere?" Aggie asked. We all looked at her. Then outside into the woods.

"Yes." We said slowly.

"Oh! Yeah." she said and skipped out the door.

We all looked at Edward and Carlise. "Yeah I don't know. Aggie is... different." Edward said. He followed her out after saying he'd go hunting with her.

Aggie's Pov.

I walked through the woods. I was tried, hungry, and dirty. NOT a good mix for me, right now i was a bitch. I walked down and stumbled on the ground and looked up to see a small group of wolves. They looked at me, then at eachother than back at me. As if deciding if to attack me or not.

I pushed myself off the ground and got in a ready postion. I suddenly smelled blood of a dying animal. My eyes flashed red and they growled. Evil wolves.

I stood there scared out of my mind. They ran at me but a dark grey one jumped over them four feet away from me looked at me, looked at them and barred his teeth. I took that as my chance. I ran out of there as fast as i could. Why was that wolf protecting me? I kept asking me.

I ran all the way back to the house. I ran past Edward and Carlise who were out in the front. I ran into the living room, jumped over the couch and landed on my ass. I looked up to see a very amused, very confused coven of vampires. Emmet and Jacob brust out laughing only to be shut up by glares from Rosalie and Reneseme.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked.

"Huge *pant* Wolves *pant* tried *Pant* eat *pant* me!" I yelled. They looked around and then Jacob was the one to speak.

"About that..." He said rubbing the back of his neck, "Yeah. That was my pack."

"Your pack?"

"I'm a werewolf shapeshifter... thing." He explained. "And those are my pack. My older brother and two friends."

"Oh. Then why did they try to eat me!" I yelled.

He winced then expalined, "We hunt vampires. Except we have an alliance with the Cullens. We hunt the bad ones. And you were hunting, your eyes are red, and your pale. So...yeah. Honest mistake." Mistake my ass, I thought.

"Jake could you talk to them? And bring them here. They should know about Aggie." Bella told him. she smiled at me and we began to wait.

In ten minutes three people walked in. A girl with short black hair, brown eyes, and beatiful tan skin. A man about eighteen/ nineteen with deep brown eyes, black hair. Another man or more a boy, he looked a lot like the girl but shorter than the first boy. They were all very attarctive. The first boy looked a lot like Jacob, guessing he was his brother.

The older boy walked over to Jacob looked at me and then locked eyes with me. He smiled at me and reliased that he was the grey wolf. I couldn't look away from his eyes. They were so pretty. I reliased that everyone was smiling at me. I forced myslef to look at Edward and he was glaring at Jacob's brother.

"Can someone please tell me whats going on?" I asked.

"Yes I-"

"Wait!" I interepted him. "Who are you and why are you staring at me?"

He smiled and then said the most shocking thing ever, "My name is Jarren Black. I am staring at you because I have imprinted on you."


End file.
